Believe and Always Waiting for You
by AlpacaAce
Summary: "Selamat, Sehunnie."/"...Tunggulah sampai aku meraih impianku dan kita pasti akan hidup bersama selamanya. Aku janji."/"Kau pasti tidak akan melanggar janjimu kan, Sehunnie?"/Apapun yang terjadi, Luhan akan percaya dan selalu menunggu Sehun-nya kembali./EXO Drabble/HunHan/Mind to Read?


**Title : Believe and Always Waiting for You**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance and Hurt/Comfort**

**Cast : Broken!HunHan, HunToria**

**Disclaimer : They belong to themselves, their parents, and God.**

**Warning :AU, OOC, BL, gaje, diksi abstrak, alur maksa :p**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

OoOoOoO

"_Best New Male Artist _tahun ini jatuh kepada…"

Bunyi genderang musik mengiringi acara di malam itu. Para penonton menahan nafas menantikan jawaban sang MC. Berharap bahwa nama idolanya lah yang akan keluar dari mulut sang MC.

"…Oh Sehun."

Jawaban _final_ sang MC sontak mengundang riuh tepuk tangan para penonton. Seorang lelaki tampan yang mengenakan setelan jas putih pun berjalan menghampiri sang MC. Ekspresi bangga terlukis jelas di wajahnya.

"Selamat, Sehun-sshi." ucap sang MC sembari menyerahkan piala penghargaan kepada Sehun.

"Terima kasih." balas Sehun tersenyum.

Ia pun mengacungkan piala-nya tinggi-tinggi, memicu para penonton berteriak histeris.

"Terima kasih kepada semua yang telah mendukung saya khususnya para penggemar saya, tanpa kalian saya tidak bisa berdiri di sini. Piala ini saya persembahkan untuk kedua orang tua saya dan tentunya kekasih tercinta saya…Victoria."

"Victoria-sshi, silahkan naik ke atas panggung." panggil sang MC.

Saat namanya di panggil, Victoria yang mengenakan gaun merah marun dengan anggun langsung menghampiri sang kekasih tercinta. Ia dan Sehun pun saling memandang cinta kemudian berpelukan mesra.

Teriakan dan riuh tepuk tangan para penonton pun semakin menggema.

.

.

.

.

.

TES.

TES.

TES.

Bulir-bulir air mata terjatuh dari mata cantik seorang Xi Luhan ketika menyaksikan orang yang sangat dicintainya tengah berpelukan mesra dengan wanita lain.

Sesak.

Sangat sesak.

Meskipun ia tengah menyaksikan kejadian tersebut di layar kaca televisinya. Namun itu semua sudah membuat dadanya sangat sesak. Tak bisa ia bayangkan jika ia melihat langsung kejadian tersebut.

Luhan pun menghapus air matanya. Ia seharusnya turut bahagia karena Sehun telah berhasil meraih cita-citanya untuk menjadi artis terkenal.

"Selamat, Sehunnie." ucap Luhan dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Entah sampai atau tidak ucapan selamat tersebut kepada Sehun.

Kadang Luhan sangat menyesal dengan keputusannya terdahulu. Keputusan yang telah membuat ia kehilangan Sehun-nya. Namun apa daya waktu tidak bisa diputar kembali, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah tetap menunggu dan percaya.

"Kau pasti tidak akan melanggar janjimu kan, Sehunnie?"

OoOoOoO

_**Flashback**_

"Luhan_-ge_! Tebak apa yang sedang kubawa?" Sehun berlari menghampiri Luhan yang tengah terduduk di kursi taman. Wajahnya berseri-seri seraya menggenggam selembar kertas.

"Ya?"

"Hosh. Hosh. Hosh." Sehun pun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Luhan. Ia terengah-engah setelah berlari dari rumahnya hanya untuk memberi tahu sebuah kabar bahagia kepada kekasihnya-Luhan.

"Yak! Makanya jangan lari-lari seperti itu. Ini minum dulu." tutur Luhan sembari menyodorkan segelas _Bubble Tea _kesukaan Sehun.

"Terima kasih, _ge._ Kau memang kekasih yang perhatian, hehe." cengirnya. Rona merah pun menjalar di pipi Luhan.

"Sudah, sudah. Kertas apa itu?" tanya Luhan.

"Ini kau lihat sendiri, _ge."_ balas Sehun seraya menyerahkan selembar kertas dengan raut bahagia.

"Se-sehunnie... Kau…"

"Benar, _ge_. Aku diterima menjadi seorang _trainee_ di agensi itu. Akhirnya, sebentar lagi impianku untuk menjadi seorang artis terkenal terwujud." tutur Sehun.

"Selamat, Sehunnie." Luhan pun memeluk Sehun.

"Terima kasih, _ge._ Loh kenapa,_ ge_?" tanya Sehun saat melihat wajah lesu Luhan.

"Aku hanya khawatir jika kau _training_ lalu kemudian debut menjadi artis, kau akan melupakanku. Hiks.." isak Luhan. Sontak Sehun pun memeluk Luhan erat.

"Kau ini bicara apa, _ge_? Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, apalagi melupakanmu. Percayalah padaku, _ge._ Tunggulah sampai aku meraih impianku dan kita pasti akan hidup bersama selamanya. Aku janji." ucap Sehun seraya mengelus-elus kepala Luhan. Luhan pun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ketika mendengar perkataan Sehun.

"Ya, aku pasti akan selalu percaya dan menunggumu, Sehunnie."

OoOoOoO

"Sehun-sshi, apa ada lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanya sang MC.

"Tidak ada. Cukup hanya itu saja."

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku akan selalu percaya dan menunggumu, Sehunnie."

OoOoOoO

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

Yeah, HunHan :3

Sebelumya Ace mau minta maaf nih udah masangin Sehun sama Victoria (_ _) Maaf juga kalu para _reader_ ga puas sama_ drabble_ ini. Soalnya Ace kepikiran mulu sama cerita ini padahal Ace lagi keteteran sama tugas sekolah, jadinya di waktu luang Ace yang singkat ini. Ace buat deh FF nya, yah meskipun hanya _drabble._

**So mind to Review? :3**


End file.
